Rwby: violets and roses
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Au what if Ruby had a friend when she was little meet Azul violet watch as they fall in love and defend beacon with the rest of rwby jnpr Winter, Qrow and every one else along for the ride! do rated m for how rwby is. On hold until certain time due to Summer story. Updates will be slowed.
1. the knight and the reaper

Chapter two of violets and roses so yeah enjoy guys!

A hooded figure walked down the street towards the local dust store he had just arrived in vale and he needed more dust for his weapon his name was Azul and he was searching for a girl he hadn't met in a long time.

The teen shifted his head back and forth before entering the shop he sniffed the air he had smelt that type of gunpowder before and only one weapon had it he looked and saw a hooded girl with head phones reading a magazine. Azul gasped it couldn't be could it?

He was about to walk over the door flew open and a man walked in roman Azul thought he hid behind a self and saw one of the henchmen man approach the girl ( u guys know the rest sorry I'm just tired and will right this part in later) Azul flew out of the window after ruby and transformed violet over drive into its sword form two of the Hench man went after him and Azul swung firing as he did the sword knocked one of the Hench man into a lamppost denting it he fired at the other one with the pistol in the blades hilt knocking them back he turned to see ruby already done defeating the two others " just like old times away rubes?"

Azul smiled for the first time in a while ruby looked her eyes wide with shock "Azul!? What is u doing here!? "'ahem both turned to see roman pointing his cane at them well it's been fun brats but now it's time to die he fired Azul sliced the flare in half and turned to ruby" let's get him and catch up on old memories later ok?" the crimson reaper nodded still in shock at seeing her child hood friend after so long Azul and ruby ran and fired their weapons discharge carrying them up the side of the building.

"It's over roman! said Azul said pointing the gun of his weapon at the thief give up" roman turned "yes over for u!" he fired Azul jumped ruby fired her bullet knocking the thief back roman flew back and slammed into the wall denting it the bullet taking out all of his aura Azul fired and the shot hit the thief head on roman fell over out cold Azul smiled twirled his blade and sheathed it he turned to ruby " so long time no see ruby the Faunus smiled under his scarf he was intruded by the small girl tackling him in a hug and shouting a million questions at a time " whoa slow down ruby" the Faunus laughed ruby nodded when did u get here ruby exclaimed Azul laughed a hour ago the two were intruded by a woman with what seemed like a riding crop "well anything to say you two?" Azul's smile vanished " "oh crud" the teen muttered

Well that was chapter two the next chapter will be Azul and ruby meeting ozpin and then yang and having some catching up time till the next time lighting wolf out!


	2. romance starts to bloom

Next chapter of violets and roses glad u guys enjoy the story hope u guys like this chapter

Azul flinched at the blight light shined in his and ruby's face his data glasses automaticity dimmed to block the brightness and he turned to ruby who seemed nervous she never cough stand to be around people accept me Azul thought he was shocked out of his thoughts by the woman who took them in whose named he had learned was Glenda good witch. " now would u like to tell me why u two were seen fighting outside of a dust shop teenagers like u don't seem like very courageous people holding up her scroll which showed the two fighting roman and his goon squad ruby flinched at being scolded like a child and opened her mouth to speak Azul beat her to it.

" miss there seems to be a mistake me and ruby stopped the robbery it's because of us roman is in jail" the teen said right before Glenda's crop slammed down in front of the teens ruby flinched Azul did not even blink. "Great answer miss god witch threaten the people who saved the shop"

"Why I should…. "Glenda was stopped by a voice" that's enough Glenda we came here to talk not threaten the teens" said the figure. Who sat down in another chair and seemed to stare directly into the teens eyes Azul knew who the man was right off the bat he didn't even need the computer in his glasses to tell him to know the face of professor ozpin." So ozpin began looking at Azul first Mr. Violet you're a strange one we have very little on you besides the fact that your self taught built your weapon yourself and are a childhood friend of Ms. Rose here.

Ruby blushed remember how many times her and Azul had played and how close the two were before she and her mother left vasco to move to beacon before her mother died. She looked over at Azul she cursed the Faunus for hiding his face behind his glasses, his head with the hood of his cloak and his mouth with the scarf she had made for him when they were children ruby looked closer at Azul if the teen was intimidated by ozpin he didn't show it he always was good at hiding his fear on his face ruby thought. "Well then how would you two like to join my school" the response was instant 'we would love to!" the two yelled both looked at each other and blushed damn it I missed her Azul thought ozpin smiled these two are going to get along great damn it he thought im out of coffee ( sorry I had to lol )

One hour later air ship on course to beacon academy

Azul struggled to get out of the hug yang was giving him but the blonde brawler was as strong as when Azul met her maybe even stronger.

"AW I CANT BELIVE MY LITTLE SISTER AND HER BOYFRIEND ARE IN THE SAME SCHOOL WITH ME!" Yang all but yelled to the world Azul finally managed to push yang away and landed next to ruby " WE ARE NOT DATING" the two Yelled !" they looked at each other and blushed secretly wishing they were ruby and Azul had massive crushes on each other as kids but never had the courage to tell the other. Yang smirked " whatever u say puppy dog but im going to laugh when my sister has u on a leash " ( dog jokes yang will joke like that) Azul groaned at the old nick name yang had " gifted him with when they were kids because he followed ruby like a puppy dog as a kid. Yang started to walk away but turned and smirked again at the duo. " you two love birds have fun oh and try not to make out the whole way " yang was chased out of the room by the blushing teens Azul turned to ruby who did not meet his gaze and shuffled her feet "ruby relax goldey locks just likes to tease us all the time."

Ruby giggled at the Old Nick name Azul used to call yang annoying the girl to no end both were shaken from their thoughts by a shriek of disgust both turned and laughed when they saw yang trying to clean vomit off her boots and a scraggly looking teen trying to apologize. Under his scarf Azul smiled well this is going to be a fun adventure he turned to a laughing ruby and I have my old friend along for the ride.

Phew sorry it took so long for this chapter I was working on another story and didn't have time to work on the story yet

Next chapters Azul meets Weiss Blake and jaune review and tell me what u think till next time lighting wolf out!


	3. snow and new faces

Sup guys this is another chapter of violets and roses I am sorry for any spelling mistakes I will try to clean them up if I can just don't rub it all in its hard on me to write these that said hope u enjoy!

Azul, Yang and Ruby stepped off the air ship Azul looked over and saw yang say something then take off leaving ruby to fall into a bag cart then some white haired girl start scolding her Azul's eyes narrowed. Weiss schnee.

the Faunus muttered unlike most Faunus Azul didn't hate the schnee's he at least not someone like Weiss but no one and he meant no one bullied ruby. "Hey! Leave her it was an accident! "alone Azul shouted Weiss turned.

"And who are you!? Weiss screeched hey blue eyes narrowing "a friend of ruby the girl u started yelling at" Azul snarled back Weiss took a step forward her eyes meeting Azul's dead on " this coming from a childlike u!? Weiss yelled Azul snarled under his scarf.

"At least im not some stuck up spoiled brat ice princess" Azul spat back at Weiss she stepped back as if she was struck" "how h- how dare you!" she said before walking away trying not to look at Azul although the teen could easily see the shame in her eyes Azul frowned maybe he had been a little too hard on her? Azul looked to ruby and held out his gloved hand ruby blushed and looked at his hand for a moment before taking his hand blushing even harder as their hands made contact Azul blushed as well but managed it hide it a bit better

Azul nodded and blushed as he spoke without thinking " anything for a beautiful girl like you"

ruby's face became as red as a tomato would be embarrassed although his face was slightly obscured as he yelled at himself for saying that with out thing

um i-I'll need my hand back ruby managed to say as Azul nodded and let go although one could swear steam was shooting from their ears as they stood their awakrdly

He thought over and over. Ruby blushed as well did Azul just call her cute? She blushed and hid her smile in her head she was screaming in joy. Azul smiled at ruby jumping in joy when he sniffed the air and his eyes landed on a girl in black who passed him Azul didn't need to look at the girl for long to know she was a Faunus and he knew the girl from the news Blake belladonna he muttered under his breath both Azul and ruby were pulled from their thoughts buy a blonde teen boy who started to fall over Azul grabbed the teen mid fall" thanks" he said "welcome" Azul

Said. " im jaune arc the teen said " Azul smiled and nodded and held out his hand for the arc boy to shake im Azul violet and this is my friend ruby rose he turned to the girl who was still dancing in place with hearts in her eyes earth to ruby Azul said waving his hand in the teens face ruby snapped out of her trance "so what's your weapon jaune ruby said " oh its nothing special showing the blade and sword so what does it do oh it cuts things" as weapon nerds ruby and Azul had to show off grabbing there weapons off their back jaune fell over shocked to see the two teens with such lethal weapons. Azul went first' "this is my weapon it's a armor piercing katana rifle known as violet over drive."

Ruby went next "mine is a high caliber sniper rifle and scythe named crescent rose" "it's a what jaune" said his eyes spinning "it's a gun "both Azul and ruby said "so any one know where to go now I was following u guys both teens nearly fell over damn it Azul thought face palming great first day of school he thought.

Forth chapter done fifth one will be up tomorrow see u guys then! Lighting wolf out!


	4. romance in the air

Sup guys another chapter of violets and roses thanks for all the views it's you guys that give me the courage to write these I didn't think they would be liked so much!

Azul grunted in anger as yang teased him for his night cloths a sliver t shirt with ironically violet pj pants the boy blushed as he looked at ruby with her blank tank top and white long pants the teen could not help but blush. Ruby had become slimmer with the shirt hugging her body bring out her figure (btw don't judge me im not a creep im just not sure how to put Azul's feelings onto paper righting about teenage hormones is hard im a teen and I still don't understand them) but with much more muscle Azul looked away. To ruby seeing Azul with more muscle made the teen blush as well. Both were unaware of the hormones in their bodies maturing each other body Azul and ruby slept awkward thoughts in their heads.

Cliffside next morning

Azul flinched at ruby's screech of terror when ozpin had told them that whoever they made eye contact with was their partner then they were launched into the forest Azul used the dis charge of his weapon to slow down before digging his claws into the trunk of a tree he slid down and took off in a storm of violet petals **got find ruby the Faunus teen thought** as he raced through the forest.

Third person pov

Ruby charged another beo wolf and cut it in half the dis charge of crescent rose making his swing harder she heard a growl and turned to see a beo wolf lunge at her.

For once she was too slow.

Then a crack rang out and the Beowulf flew back ruby turned to see Azul standing behind her the gun in violet over drive smoking Azul chuckled and spun the sword in his hand. "So did u teach the dog to fetch bullets" the teen laugh he shut up then remembering the rule both now were partners **least it's with my best friend both thought blushing inside**. Ruby was about to respond when both heard more growls 10 ursas and 20 Beowulf's jumped out Azul backed up and changed the ammo in violet over drive to fire ruby reload crescent rose and stood back to back with Azul. "So just like old times eh ruby?" the teen asked as the Grimm charged."Yep" said ruby as both fired one thing was for sure

Romance was about to bloom in battle.

So thanks for the views guys' im happy I got to make this story I got really liking this story it has been in my head before I got a profile and it makes me happy to have time to write it please review guys next chapter will still follow canon in a way till then lighting wolf out!


	5. fighting for love

Before I say anything or write I got to say wow I didn't expect this story to get so popular thank u all for the views on this story I love ruby and I will say thank u for viewing this story so much it gives me the strength to keep writing!

Another Beowulf fell sliced in half Azul spun and fired as he swung his blade the force cutting the were wolf like grim in half at the chest crescent rose in a arc Azul ducked as the blade end of the scythe sliced another two Beowolfs in half. An ursa ran at then and swung Azul flipped out of the way and sliced its hand off. The bear like grim roared in pain and furry and charged again Azul swung and sliced the Grimms leg off before swing back up the force of the cut decapitating the grim. Ruby flipped and fired another beo wolf fell the last one roared and charged as ruby and Azul fired their shots tearing the grim to shreds.

Azul twirled his weapon and sheathed it as ruby did the same for crescent rose. She poked Azul in the shoulder as the teen turned she smirked and said " race ya" and took off in a hail of rose petals Azul laughed " just like old times" and took off after her his cloak shredding violet petals.

Both arrived at the middle of the forest a minute

Later as Azul picked up a knight chess piece and examined it yang and Blake showed up. "Sup puppy said yang smiling finished your play date with ruby?" Azul huffed in annoyance "hi yang" he said looking the chess piece over a minute later Nora and ren arrived Azul didn't ask about the killed ursa as did no one else everyone was alerted by a crack as trees flew apart and pyrrha came sailing out before slamming into the ground along with jaune as a death stalker and never more arrived. "So anybody got some bug spray?" said Azul as everybody grabbed their weapon and charged the grim.

Phew another chapter done thanks for the support guys btw for those saying to work on my grammar im sorry it's not my strong suit story making is I will try but I can't promise anything right now as always read and review till next time lighting wolf out!


	6. love blossoms

Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Violets and Roses. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Rwby, Monty Oum and Rooster teeth do.

"Bring it on bug breath I'm going to exterminate you!" Azul said as he dashed at the deathstalker in a flash of violet pedals. Ruby dashed alongside him and the two teens swung their weapons at the deathstalker only to be swatted aside. Azul looked up to see the beast swing its tail at the duo and moved to protect Ruby, Violet overdrive at the ready. Weiss froze the Grimm's tail as she huffed at the duo.

"You two really are a bad couple of listeners. But your both my partners, I need you both to be able to handle things. And I'm sorry for being a brat." Azul nodded as he helped Ruby up, causing the Huntress in training to blush.

"We need to move. Those grim have too much armor to be able to handle. We need to move." Azul nodded before turning to Ruby.

"Rubes go let me handle the, oversized pigeon. You know I'm going to be right behind you." Ruby nodded and blushed as she, Weiss, Blake, Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrha ran ahead. Leaving only Yang and Azul behind as he turned his weapon into its rifle form, loaded a canister of fire dust into it and got the scope working.

"Still have that Crush on her from when you were a kid?" Azul nodded before speaking.

"Yes I do. I owe a lot to her Yang and you know I will do anything for her. But this isn't the time for a chat!" Yang grabbed the boy's arm as the Wolf Faunus looked at her.

"Ask her on a date when this is over. I know she has a crush on. You, Azul and I trust you enough to know you won't hurt her. But ask her out when this is done. deal?" Azul nodded as Yang smiled and ran off. Azul fired several shots at the nevermore, wounding it as the bird` screamed and fired its feathers at the boy who dodged them in a blink. Azul could already see the others fight the deathstalker and decided to help Ruby. He ran before jumping off the massive scorpion Grimm before landing on the ruins alongside the others.

"Never a dull moment eh?" The girls turned their weapons into guns and fired, Azul doing the same as the nevermore crashed into the ruins. Azul ran up his piece of debris before planting Violet overdrive into the ground, the Katana anchoring him. Azul turned to Ruby as she spoke.

"I have an idea; Azul help Yang distract the never more! "Azul nodded before he continued firing single shots at the Nevermore. The bird shrieked as one shot hit it in the eye, allowing Yang to fire into its mouth. Ruby then got into position as Weiss froze the bird's tail. Azul turned Violet overdrive into its katanna's form before jumping and landing on Ruby's feet.

"Before you ask We did stuff like this all the time Weiss. Now fire!" Weiss pulled the line anchoring them into the pillars. The two teens spun in a ball of violet and rose petals before slamming through the Nevermore's chest. The bird Grimm was stunned before the two slashed its neck, decapitating the bird Grimm. Azul caught Ruby as the two landed on the cliff. Azul grinned under his scarf.

10 minutes later.

"And for retrieving the white knight pieces Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You will be known as team RWBY. I would also like to say something else. Due to Mr. Violet retrieving the king piece I have allowed him to pick which team he wants to be on. And he has Chosen team RWBY. Making the Team RWBVY. Congratulations!" Ruby hugged her friend tight, causing the wolf faunus to blush as he nervously hugged back. The boy tugged at Ruby's arm before leading her away.

"Where are they going?" Weiss asked as Yang just grinned.

"Azul what are we doing here? We have to go to our bunk rooms." Azul blushed and pulled his Scarf away, before pulling the hood of his cloak down, and taking off his data goggles. Azul looked Ruby in the eyes and spoke.

"Ruby I know this is silly but I um… have a crush on you." Ruby couldn't hear it. So, she spoke.

"What Azul?" The boy blushed before speaking.

"I have a crush on you and I'm asking if you want to go on a date?" Ruby squealed before tackling the boy to the ground who blushed as he hauled himself up with the girl clinging to him.

"YES YES YES! I will go on a date with you! Oh, my gosh this is so sudden I didn't know! Wow I have so much to do! Like work on weapons and team names and…" Azul blushed and kissed the girl, causing her to faint from happiness. Azul rolled his eyes as he put his hood back on, got on his data goggles and put his Scarf back on. Azul picked the girl up and began to carry her, bridal style back toward the team room.

"Oh Yang is never going to let me live this done. Least I have a girlfriend now. And it's the girl I loved since I was a kid."

Author notes.

 **Ok I'm so sorry for not updating this! I didn't think it was worth it but after seeing how much people want me to do this I will update this. Anyway, sorry if things seem to be moving too quickly. Romance in stories isn't easy for me. Anyway, updates will be on Friday and Saturday. Until then Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. friends quarrel

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Violets and roses. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty**

 **Omn does.**

"Well that was… interesting. Didn't know Ruby would be able to pull off something like this." Weiss said as she and the rest of team RWBVY looked at the beds with one on top of the other and one held up by ropes to the ceiling. Azul grinned a toothy smile under his scarf as he looked around the room.

"Weiss let me tell you something, Ruby knows how to make anything work, the girl understands construction like me and her understand weapons…. Crud we are going to be late to class." The team was out the door a minute later as Azul and Ruby used their speed to get to the class room 2 minutes earlier then the bell. The couple took their seats as the class began.

Azul was ready to pass out, the wolf faunus had taken dozens of notes on the class before becoming exhausted during the exercise. He looked over to see Ruby making a crude drawing of Professor Port and laughed softy as Weiss stared at the nerdy fights and growled in annoyance. The heiress raised her hand as the Professor asked for students to handle a test.

"Oh boy, why does she always get ticked off so easy?" Azul muttered, shaking his head as the heiress fought the Grimm that came out of the box as the rest of the team offered support.

"Weiss, its belly has no armor hit it there!" Ruby shouted before the girl growled at her, Azul was tempted to tell the girl off but chose to comfort his girlfriend. Azul watched as the girl finished off the Grimm before storming out.

"Guys, Ruby and I have homework to do, I will be back soon." The faunus was out the door a minute later, baring his teeth as he turned Weiss around to talk to her.

"What do you want, you dolt? Back to defend your girlfriend train wreck of a leader?" Azul growled and began to advance on the girl as he spoke.

"YOU STUPID, SPOILED, BRATTY ARROGANT GIRL! RUBY TRIES HER DAMNEST TO BE A GOOD LEADER AND BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HANDLE BEING A LEADER, YOU HAVE TO BE A SPOILED BRAT ABOUT IT DUE TO YOUR STANDARDS! RUBY ISN'T YOU, WEISS SO STOP ACTING LIKE EVERY THING HAS TO BE YOUR WAY OR THE DAMN HIGHWAY!" With that the boy stomped down the hall as Weiss turned to see Professor Port there, his arms folded.

Weiss came back, her face saddened as she walked in. Azul and Ruby were snuggled up; Azul was nuzzling into the girl due to her scratching his ears as they studied. Weiss approached her team mates and spoke.

"I'm sorry about before, Azul your right. I have been too hard on you guys, I'm just not sure how to be around people sometimes, friends?" Azul nodded and blushed as Ruby kept petting his ears.

"You're a good boyfriend Azul." The boy blushed crimson as Weiss laughed at the couple's antics.

"Quiet, Snow princess."

Author notes

 **Ok I have one more chapter to do for now and it will be up tomorrow , I want to say thanks for all the reviews. As for those asking for a rewrite, I will be handling that next week. I will not let you readers down. Anyway, until then, lighting wolf out!**


	8. pep talk

**Summary/disclaimer: time for another chapter of Violets and Roses. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster teeth do.**

Azul and Ruby were awakened by knocking across the hall. The couple got out of their beds, rubbing their eyes as they exited the room to see Jaune banging on the door to his room.

"Hey Jaune, you get locked out again?" Azul asked as Ruby stood next to the Faunus, giggling. Jaune turned, surprised as the Huntsmen in training nearly fell over. The boy turned to face the teens as they awaited an answer.

"Oh hey, Azul, Ruby, I'm um… I messed up badly. I did something I shouldn't have done and now Cardin has a hold of me, Pyrrha won't talk to me. I am starting to think coming here was a mistake. I'm a failure." Azul and Ruby looked at each other as they leaned against the wall before Ruby chose to speak up.

"Nope!" Azul nearly laughed at his team leader/girlfriend's words as Jaune looked up at the couple.

"Excuse me?" Azul chose this moment to speak up.

"I think what Ruby is trying to say is as a leader you can't afford to be a failure Jaune, you have a team to worry about. You need to set an example for them, Cardin might be a Faunus hating jerk but you need to be the one to stand up to him.

I'm a Faunus and I might have to put up with some of this garbage Jaune. But I don't let it affect my performance to my team.

Ruby is saying that you have people counting on you so look at this way. You may have been a failure as a kid, you may have been a failure a year ago. But you can't be a failure now, your team mates need a leader." Azul smiled as Ruby nodded and the couple turned to walk back into their room. Azul was about to close the door before Jaune spoke up.

"Azul?" The wolf faunus looked up at his friend as the boy smiled and spoke.

"Thanks… I needed that." Azul nodded as Jaune spoke once more.

"You and her really need to go on a date. I might be bad at a lot but the least I can do is help you with romance." Azul looked at Ruby's sleeping form before smiling a toothy smile and turning his head back.

"I am listening."

Azul ate his hamburger as the Faunus looked up at a smiling Yang. The boy rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Yes Yang? What is it?" Azul said as his team mate spoke up.

"So when are you and Ruby going on a date? Are you guys going to talk about Guns or go and kiss?" Azul's response was simple. The faunus grinned and with one slice claws came out of his glove, and slashed the air. Azul watched as Yang watched a hair fall to the table. Azul was to Professor Port a second later.

"Yang is going to throw a temper tantrum. See you in class Professor, I love your war stories!" Azul left just as Yang charged at him and was stopped by Port. The girl growled in annoyance, knowing her Sister's boyfriend had won…. For now

Author notes

 **Ok two more chapters will be out tomorrow. One at least if I don't handle it. Anyway, I will be making a Weiss story later tomorrow. Also, I'm sorry for the short chapters, I have little time every day to make these chapters. The weekends are the only major time I can work on these. Anyway, until then my friends, lighting wolf out!**


	9. faunus encounter

**Summary/ disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Violets and roses. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster teeth do.**

"So remind me why we are at the docks again?" Azul asked as the wolf faunus walked with the rest of team, RWBVY. Ruby turned in time to answer to answer her boyfriend's question as the group passed by a line of ships.

"Because Azul, Weiss wants to scope out the fighters for the Festival that's coming up. That and you said you needed more parts for modifying Violet Overdrive. Even though it won't be as good as Crescent Rose." Azul rolled his eyes at his team leader/girlfriends taunt and was about to respond when he sniffed the air.

"I smell something…" Azul was cut off by a faunus with a monkey tail running past the group. Azul watched the teen run off before Yang spoke up.

"Good Weiss, you wanted to scope out the rivals and there they go!" Azul looked down a road and was shocked at what he saw. A building, obviously holding dust in it was ransacked, Windows smashed in and lines over turned. Azul turned to see Ruby talking to a girl, she looked to him for support as WBY nodded at them to be her friend. Ruby looked to her boyfriend for an answer as he shrugged and gestured to the dust store, causing the others to run over.

"Who could have done this?" Azul nearly growled as he knew of one group who could have pulled off this.

"White fang, those vandals destroy everything. The faunus are just as bad." Azul didn't speak as he watched Blake cut the girl off. Azul rolled his eyes as the two argued for hours on their way back to the school.

"I'm telling you Blake, those hoodlums had to have done it! They have been painting a target on my back since I was a kid. My father's company has been at war with them for years. Killings, bombings, train robbery's. They do it all." Azul spoke up, tearing back his hood and undoing his scarf. Blake and Weiss were shocked to see Wolf like teeth, ears and claws as the wolf faunus extended them and then turned on Blake.

"She's right Blake, those terrorists do NOTHING but give the faunus a bad name. I watched what those monsters do to people and it makes me sick. I will wipe out the white fang if it kills me. Just because there are rumors about the Schnee dust company doesn't mean they did any of those things. The world will be a better place when the white fang is dead and buried."

"AND WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW AZUL! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ONE OF THEM!"

Blake was shocked at her team mate and her own outburst and ran out of the room. Weiss looked shocked before composing herself and speaking.

"Your… a faunus…." Azul turned and nodded. Azul spoke up as he leaned against the wall.

"Yes I am, Weiss let me be clear, I don't hate you or your father or their company. Not all faunus want you dead, I am one of them. Does this change how you look at me as a team mate?" Weiss was silent before she spoke up.

"No it doesn't."

Author notes.

 **Ok two things may happen today; I may not post another chapter for this story today. Or it might be late. I do plan on doing the Weiss story at 5:00 if I can so the next chapter may be up soon. Or it may be up tonight. Until then lighting wolf out!**


	10. cargo ship skirmish

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Violets and Roses. Enjoy the 400-word chapter. I don't own Rwby, Monty Oum and Rooster teeth do.**

"This is taking a while, Blake wouldn't have gone far, would she?" Ruby said before pulling out her scroll to speak to Azul as the Wolf Faunus leapt from roof top to roof top before stopping to sniff the air.

"Ruby, Blake is on the Cargo ship in the harbor, she has that Monkey Faunus with her. Want me to go in and get her?" Azul was answered a minute later as he prepared to speed off.

"No wait for me, Blake is going to need all of us when we see her. What we need is a plan so that they don't run off in the confusion." Azul was cut off by an explosion. The boy then vanished in a cloud of Violet petals as he ran off towards the direction of the explosion as he neared the water he could see several Bullheads with the Symbol of the White Fang on them. Azul ran across the surface of the water just as Ruby caught up to him. The team leader looked at her boyfriend and team mate as the duo leapt up the side of the Cargo Ship. Azul unhooked Violet Overdrive from his back and turned the weapon into its Katana form. Azul was stopped by Ruby as the girl unfolded Crescent Rose into its Scythe form and slammed it into the ground. Azul barely noticed Penny arrive as the trio looked out onto the deck of the cargo ship. Azul spoke up.

"Roman, I really did think you wouldn't fall this low. Guess I was proven wrong." The man turned around as Azul spotted Blake, Roman spoke up at that moment.

"Ah lovebirds how sweet. Time for you to go to bed forever!" Azul was frozen for a second as Ruby was knocked backwards as a shot from Roman's cane hit her. Azul growled in anger and jumped down as Penny did the same. Azul slammed his fist into a white Fang soldier before slashing one across the chest and then turning to Roman.

"No one." He said as he kicked a White fang member to the side.

"Touches…." He continued as he slammed a member with a sword into a cargo container, denting it,

"MY GIRLFRIEND! AND TEAM LEADER!" Azul said as he rushed at Roman as did Blake and Sun. Azul was faster and began to slash at the man as he tried to defend himself. Azul punched Roman back before stabbing his blade into the cargo container. Roman retreated to the bullheads a minute later as Azul went to go and help Ruby.

Azul watched as Blake and Weiss forgave each other's and he went over to hug the group.

"Whatever we face. We face as a team, as a family." Ruby nodded and kissed her boyfriend as she began to lead the team away. Azul spoke up.

"Give me a minute Rubes, I need a minute." Ruby smiled and nodded as Azul spoke to himself, removing a Photo of Him and Ruby as kids.

"Finally a family…." Azul removed his glasses and pulled down his hood.

Revealing a pair of Silver eyes.

Author notes

 **Yep Azul has the same colored eyes as Ruby does! I debated doing this for a while before deciding to do it. This ends volume one. I plan on handling the other volumes starting Friday. Anyway, let me know what you think. Until Friday, Lighting Knight Wolf out!**


	11. sparing class

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Violets and Roses. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

"Today's match will be twice fold. MS Rose will fight Mr. Winchester and Mr. Violet will fight Mr. Arc. Tomorrows match will be Mr. Violet vs Mr. Winchester." Glynda Goodwitch said as the students stepped up onto the stage. Azul smiled, his hood had been pulled down to show off his faunus traits. He now wore a purple jacket and black jeans, both of which displayed his emblem. The faunus pulled Violet Overdrive off his back as got ready for a fight.

"Give me your Best, Jaune, I want to see all the training you got put to good use." Jaune nodded as he readied Crocea Mors.

"Begin!" Azul lashed out with his blade, swinging at Jaune's feet only for the boy to block it. Azul chuckled as the teen swung his sword at Azul only for the Faunus to catch it with his hand. Azul swung Jaune to the side.

"Razor sharp claws, Jaune. You're not going to be able to take me head on." Azul said, flexing the claws that took the place of his nails. Ruby watched her boyfriend and team mate as she started getting ready for her own match. Azul blocked a fury of sword slashes before kicking Jaune's legs out and pointing his sword at his throat.

"Not bad Jaune, you still need more practice. Speed does have a role in combat." Azul sheathed his weapon as the match ended. And walked off the stage.

"You did great…. Although not as good as I'm going to do~" Ruby sang.

"Are you flirting?" Azul chuckled as the girl grinned and nodded.

"Make you a deal Rubes, you win, I'll take you on a date where ever you want to go. You lose, I get to eat some of your cookies." Ruby nodded as she jumped on stage. Cardin laughed at the small girl.

"Oh look its little red riding hood, what's the matter? Your mutt of a boyfriend not here to save you?" Ruby's eyes narrowed as she frowned. NO ONE dissed her boyfriend NO ONE. She cocked Crescent Rose and turned to Azul.

"Just for that, I'm dedicating this win to my dear sweet boyfriend, Azul, this butt kicking's for you, Honey!" Azul blushed but smirked as the match started.

Ruby effortlessly dodged Cardin's swing before slashing him across the chest. While the hit didn't do much, it knocked him backwards.

"That all you got?" Azul face palmed at the boy as Ruby shot forward and began to swing her weapon faster and faster, firing to speed up the hits. Cardin was knocked backwards as Ruby kicked off his chest and then twirled around to fire and ended the match with an around house, Cardin was knocked backwards as his chest piece shattered under the force and sent him into the crowd. Ruby picked up the bully and glared at him.

"No one insults my boyfriend, Cardin, you do that again and what Yang could do to you is nothing compared to the pain, I will show you if you hurt him again. GOT IT?!" The bully nodded as Ruby cheerfully jumped off the boy and began to drag Azul out of the room.

"Damn Ruby, your good… although I will prove I'm better at shooting when we get to the arcade." Azul said as the girl dragged him out of the room.

"When the hell did he learn to be so good at flirting?" Yang asked.

Author notes.

 **Sorry I didn't update this last week, I was thinking how to do the season 2 with this story. Anyway, next chapter will be either tomorrow or Friday. Let me know if you want more of these filler chapters. I would also like to say that the food fight in season 2 will be in a small flash back and not an entire chapter. Anyway, until next time, Lighting wolf out.**


	12. power team

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Violets and Roses. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY Monty Oum and Rooster teeth do.**

"Ugh this is like when we played that damned board game, Rubes." Azul said as he and Ruby continued to fire their weapons at a group of targets. Both hunters were tied up. Azul growled as Ruby hit the final target first.

"Grr damn it." Azul pouted as a puppy dog would to which Ruby squealed with adoration and tackled him. Azul blushed as he stood up and hugged the girl back.

"Seriously? I can't even pout without you hugging me, Ruby?" Azul laughed as the couple heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Azul turned to see Weiss there, hands on her hips.

"If you two are don't with your date, I need your help." Azul nodded as the couple followed the heiress.

"Still the way I knocked out Pyrrha with that pie was awesome and you know it, Weiss." Azul said as he and Ruby walked along side Weiss, his and Ruby's fingers interlaced and her head on his shoulder. The team leader stopped her boyfriend as minute later as they looked up at the massive tower in front of them.

"The CCT, I remember this, Atlas built this. I'm guessing this is your stop?" Weiss nodded as Azul turned to Ruby.

"Rubes, I got to go and get my weapon. I have a hunch there will be trouble. You go and check out the center of town with Penny, Atlas has a demonstration there. If White fang are going to be doing anything it's there. I will be back soon enough." And with that Azul ran off but not before kissing his Team leader/ girlfriend. Azul vanished in a hail of violet pedals as the faunus made his way back towards the school. Ruby giggled and ran off in a hail of rose petals, Weiss stood their shaking her head.

"Those doofuses were made for each other."

Azul grabbed his weapon and made sure the sword was full of ammo. As the faunus did this he noticed his scroll beeping and answered it.

"Azul, Yang needs us, I am sending her las known location to your scroll." Azul smirked and was out the door a minute later.

Azul leapt over onto the divider of the highway before noticing Yang and Neptune as the boy had found out below. Azul grinned and fired Violet overdrive in its rifle form, knocking Roman's mech down below the overpass. Azul leapt down, his aura blocking the strain the impact had on his legs.

"Azul, Petal storm!" Azul grinned and dashed to Ruby's side as the two fired off their weapons as they drew closer, each swung their weapons fast and faster, damaging Roman's mech and sending it flying backwards, Roman brought the mech to its feet. The villain growled in anger as Azul, Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss all landed side by side. Azul brought up Violet Overdrive in its Katana form as the faunus grinned.

"Roman you just made a BIG mistake. Because now, Team RWBVY is here to kick your Butt!"

Author notes

 **Ok I will be blunt; I didn't know how to do the food fight nor did I know how to do the board game perfectly so I decided to transition to the date Ruby and Azul had and then go to the fight in Painting the town. From here there will be no more skips in the story. Anyway, next chapter will be up on Sunday. Until then, lighting wolf out!**


	13. highway battle

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Violets and Roses. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster teeth do.**

Azul slashed at Roman's mech, forcing it back. The mech had already lost its arm due to Ruby and Blake's 'Ladybug' attack. Azul shot the mech up with his fire dust, destroying the majority of its sensors. Azul looked over and then jumped out of the way as the mech attacked him in retribution before Yang jumped on the mech and forced Roman to back the mech onto a pillar before blasting Azul with its energy cannons. The faunus crashed through one of the pillars surrounding the high way.

"Azul! Can we help him?" Weiss asked as Azul got up and did something unexpected, his aura began to swarm around him like a shield as it attached to him. The Faunus's claws became encased in Claw like purple armor, his knees, legs and chest gained knight like armor. Violet Overdrive turned into a broadsword. A helmet ending in 3 points appeared on his head as a flowing cape reached down his back and two armored wings appeared.

"Oh now you PISSED me off, Roman…." Azul said as yang broke the other arm with a fiery punch. Weiss turned to Ruby for an answer.

"Ok, you mind telling me why your boyfriend has TWO Semblances?" Ruby nodded as she and Weiss got ready for another attack.

"It's called Violet knight; Azul is able to summon that armor the more damage he takes the stronger the armor is. He has always had the ability along with his speed since I have known him."

Ruby fired several shots through one of Weiss's glyphs, freezing the mech. Blake used her ribbon to fling Yang at the mech while Azul slashed the air, creating a shockwave that tore off one of the mechs legs.

Yang then punched the mech, shattering it as Roman was thrown for the cockpit of the machine violently. Azul turned back to normal as the team got ready for another fight with the criminal.

"Give it up Cane for brains, you can't take all of us on." Azul growled as a girl dropped down and bowed. Azul fired a round from Violet Overdrive's katana form (under the blade and built into the hilt) at the villains. Azul growled as the glass shattered before he and the rest of the team watched as a bullhead flew away. Azul fired Violet Overdrive, damaging one of the engines before firing a special round into the hull of the ship.

"Guess he made our plans fall apart?" Azul chuckled at Weiss's joke before noticing Yang about to cut in. the faunus flicked her on the head, causing her to groan in annoyance.

"Back down, Yang, just because you make bad jokes that no one likes don't mean you get to ruin other people's humor." Azul held Ruby's hand as the team began to walk away from under the over pass.

Author notes.

 **Ok next chapter will be the dance. Also like I said combat scenes are not my best. Anyway, next chapter should be up either Tonight or tomorrow. Until then, lighting wolf out!**


	14. dance dance die

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Roses and Violets. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster teeth do.**

"Damn this monkey suit, I prefer my cloak and jacket over this crap." Azul curse as the faunus waited for his girlfriend. Azul wore a tuxedo with a purple tie. Despite the formal dance he still retained his data glasses over his eyes. Azul looked over to see Ruby in a Red sleeveless dress with pump heels. Azul shook his head and caught the girl as she fell.

"Your clothing bug you too, Rubes?" Ruby nodded at her boyfriend as the two noticed Jaune standing nearby. Azul nodded at the boy and smiled as the couple attempted to dance. Azul hugged Ruby as the two grumbled about not being able to dance.

"Remind me to get yang back for this…" Ruby nodded as the faunus twirled the girl and dipped her, making the huntress in training blush. Azul stopped and sniffed the air as Ruby came over concerned.

"Azul, you ok?" Azul nodded as he sniffed the air before smiling.

"Hey Ruby you know how I asked you out to the dance as a date?" Ruby nodded as the girl blushed. Azul smirked and motioned towards the entrance.

"Someone broke into the CCT, I can smell them, you want to go and kick some butt as a better second date?" Ruby smirked and nodded as the two left to grab their weapons. Azul growled in annoyance as the couple hoped on the elevator for the top of the tower.

"I really hate this monkey suit…" Ruby nodded and kissed the faunus on his cheek, Azul blushed as the two readied themselves for the tower roof. Azul fire Violet Overdrive at the girl who was at one of the consoles. The girl blocked it as the duo stepped out of the elevator. Azul turned to his team leader/girlfriend.

"That's the girl from the robbery before we came to school!" Azul dodged the girl's swords as Ruby fired Crescent Rose at the thief who blocked it before Azul managed to slice the girl with his claws, wounding her.

"This isn't going to be like before, glass Cinderella wannabe." The intruder, seeing herself outclassed, fired at them both, forcing them to dodge. Azul looked up to see the girl gone but her download stopped. Azul and Ruby were interrupted by Iron wood and a squad of Atlas soldiers. Azul was the first to speak.

"Girl broke in, black hair and red eyes. She had dust sown into her outfit and see was hacking the CCT. I think the military files. She's gone now." Ironwood nodded as the General moved past them to inspect the console.

"Thank you both, you may go." Azul and Ruby nodded and took the elevator down. Azul turned to his girlfriend and spoke.

"Want to go and get revenge on Yang? And then go and see a movie?" Ruby grinned as the girl leaned her head-on Azul's shoulder.

"Mr. Violet are you asking me out?" Azul laughed and nodded. Ruby bowed mockingly and grabbed his hand.

"I get first shot at her first, sis needs payback." Azul grinned at his girlfriend's antics.

"Only if I get to watch, Rubes."

Author notes

 **Ok like I said, I am not trying to rush this story. But I am not the best at times. I will not rush this story if I can. But if an episode of the show has no ruby or little of her. It isn't getting an episode. Some filler chapters will be in soon; I may also make 2 chapters on Sunday. If not, then next Monday will have one chapter. Until then, lighting wolf out!**


	15. seek and destroy

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Violets and Roses. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

"ZWEI!" Came Ruby and Azul's response as the small corgi came out of the package. Azul turned to Weiss.

"Their dad kind of is a bit over the top when it comes to stuff like this, Zwei I can't believe made it being shipped in a packing envelope." The heiress nodded as Azul continued to pack ammunition and tools to sharpen and maintain Violet overdrive into a backpack. A minute later the boy was ready to go.

"So Professor Oobleck sent for us, Ruby, I am ready to go!" Ruby giggled as her boyfriend gave a mock salute before putting on his glasses, pulling his scarf around his mouth, and pulling his hood over his head and faunus ears. The girl nodded and turned to Yang, Blake and Weiss, Blake was cowering on the top bunk as Azul laughed.

"Blake, I am a freaking wolf and yet Zwei scares you?" Blake glared at the boy and jumped down as RWBVY left their dorm to go and find their Professor. It didn't take long to find the man as the group walked out as a bullhead landed to pick up the group. Azul sniffed the air and turned to Ruby as Zwei popped his head of Ruby's back pack.

"ZWEI NO!" Ruby cried as the professor noticed the animal and laughed.

"Ah good thinking, Ms. Rose. Along with your boyfriend, Mr. Violet over here having a dog will help us on our adventure. But I ask that you stick with Mr. Violet, his faunus traits will help us out in the wild." Ruby nodded and grinned as she held Azul's hand the girl led her boyfriend and her dog to the bullhead as it took off and managed to fly towards mountain Glen. Yang was the first one to speak up.

"Didn't take you for a fighter." Oobleck grinned as he answered.

"Good Ms. Xiao long, I have been in my fair number of tussles." Ruby scratched her head as Azul loaded a magazine of ammo into his weapon.

"Like the Mushroom? "Azul laughed at his girlfriend as Weiss spoke up.

"Those are truffles." Ruby scratched her head again.

"Like the sprouts?" Weiss shook her head as Azul laughed.

At the girl's antics and leapt out with the rest of the team as the bullhead landed. Azul lowered Violet Overdrive as he spotted a lone Beowolf.

"I will kill it; you guys save your energy." Azul said as he prepared to dash forward and decapitate the Grimm, Professor Oobleck held the young faunus back.

"Mr. Violet, we must be patience, he will lead us to…. The pack." Azul grinned as a pack of the Grimm rushed forward. Azul looked to Ruby.

"Kill?" Ruby grinned and nodded as the team ran forward, Azul strangled a Beowolf while slaughtering more with his sword. The professor sighed and turned to Zwei.

"Never did get teens, my friend."

Author notes

 **Ok next chapter will be mountain glen and the last of Search and destroy. Well the search and destroy part will be brief. Anyway, if I don't post the chapter today. It will be uploaded tomorrow, or Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	16. Falling in love all over again

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Violets and Roses. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

"Hmm. Rubes, you still up?" Azul asked as the faunus looked at his girlfriend/team leader. The girl nodded and smiled at her boyfriend as she turned and left, Azul followed a minute later behind the girl. Ruby was about to reply when Azul dragged her to behind a building and looked. Two White fang soldiers stood there.

"We need to Tell the others." Azul nodded but groaned as the floor caved in under the two. Azul hung onto the ground with his claws and managed to grab Ruby and Zwei.

"This isn't going to go as good as an I think it will be." Azul groaned before loosening his grip and falling with Ruby and Zwei in hand. Ruby dropped Crescent Rose as the two fell into the cave. Azul groaned as the couple stood up, two white fang soldiers came out. Azul growled and grabbed one before smashing the faunus into the wall. His partner managed to whack Azul with his gun before Azul slashed him with his claws. More soldiers barged out through the door. Azul unsheathed both of his claws.

"I will gut you all if I have to." Azul was stopped by Ruby as the girl shook her head. Azul nodded and retracted his claws as the soldiers led the duo into a cavern. Azul looked around before kicking the guards back and unsheathing Violet Overdrive. One soldier was kicked away, another shot non- fatally in the chest. Azul parried the other faunus soldier's bellows before lashing out.

One soldier was punched and groaned as his ribs broke, another was slashed on the back, and the third was grabbed by the face and thrown into the train wall. Azul heard the click of many guns as Roman now had Ruby at his mercy with Melodic Cudgel pointed at her head.

"Now, now, Mutt, lower the sword, kid or your girlfriend gets it. We wouldn't want Red here to be hurt, would we?" Azul growled as the criminal prepared to fire before Azul sheathed his weapon before walking over.

"If you think I will let you hurt her your wrong, Cane for Brains, I will kill you if I have to." Azul looked over at Ruby as the girl hugged her boyfriend, Azul comforted the small girl as he turned to Roman before grinning. Roman spoke up.

"What's so funny, mutt?" Azul grabbed the criminal and tossed him into the White Fang soldiers before Grabbing Ruby, bridal style and taking off.

Ruby blushed but grinned as the boy carried her to safety. Roman cursed and fired at the couple as Azul managed to deflect the flares being fired at him before ramming the criminal into the side of the train. Azul fired as he leapt off the train, several White fang goons fell. Azul's ears twitched and he grinned.

"Looks like you lose, Roman."

Author notes

 **Ok, I want to be clear on something. Due to me wanting this story to be up to season 4 asap, I will be possibly making 6 chapters a week. I will not however, rush this story. I will be taking it slow. The game which bridges Seasons 2 and 3 will be part of the story. Anyway, until the next chapter, Lighting wolf out!**


	17. High speed chase

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Violets and Roses. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster teeth do.**

"Damn it!" Azul said as he fired Violet Overdrive at the fleeing train before vanishing in a hail of Violet petals as he jumped on board the train. Yang was the first to catch up to Ruby as the girl smiled at her boyfriend's/teammate's antics.

"Ruby, you ok? Where's Azul?" The rosy reaper pointed to the train as she and the rest of the team and Oobleck and Zwei leapt onto the train. Azul tossed a White fang soldier to the side and then slashed another before tossing his weapon into the air and kicking one soldier and then slashing another. Azul caught his weapon and then fired it as it blasted one of the goons off the train. Azul turned as Oobleck and the rest of his team caught up. Azul was about to reply when an explosion which tossed one of the train cars free stopped him.

"Bombs? Damn it, Rubes, their trying to release the Grimm into the city!" Ruby nodded before turning to her team mates.

"Weiss, Blake, Yang, Azul. You guys stop the train. Me and Doctor Oobleck will stop the these guys." Azul nodded and then kissed Ruby.

"You get me if you need me." Ruby nodded and smiled as the faunus jumped into one of the train cars along with Blake, Weiss and Yang. Azul growled at seeing the girl from the highway and began to ready his weapon when Yang stopped him.

"No, you guys go, she's mine to stop." Azul nodded and ran with Weiss and Blake into the next car. Azul growled upon seeing the white fang soldier with a chainsaw and cracked his neck as he readied his weapon.

"Finally, I get to kill a Schnee. Kid get out of here, we don't hurt faunus." Azul turned his weapon into its rifle form and shot the lieutenant into the wall.

"NO BUT I HURT YOU FOR WHAT YOU DO TO OUR RACE! AND FOR WHAT YOU DID BACK IN VASCO! Blake, you go, this is personal." Blake nodded as Weiss readied her weapon. The white fang lieutenant straightens.

"Weiss, I got your back, you ready?" The heiress nodded as Azul leapt forward and struck the lieutenant with his blade as Weiss flung herself at the man as Azul swept out his legs before parrying several of his swings. The faunus then bowed as Weiss leapt off his back and slashed him before Azul grabbed the man by the throat and smashed him into the wall before turning and tossing him with one hand out the door into the next room. Weiss turned to her friend as he sheathed Violet Overdrive.

"Personal? They did something to you too?" Azul nodded and then motioned for the top of the car with a 'I will tell you later' gesture as the two made their way to the top Weiss barely registered the situation before slamming her weapon into the train, covering RWBVY and Oobleck and Zwei just as the train crashed.

Author notes.

 **Ok so after next chapter, tomorrow, I will be making original chapters since season 3 has little material for me to use with Ruby. Considering Shake and Bake and me have been arguing. I made up all these choices well before season 3. Meaning I didn't make Azul op simply because of his eyes. Anyway, next chapter will be up tomorrow. Until then, lighting wolf out!**


	18. siege of vale

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another Chapter of Roses and Violets. Enjoy the 400- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and rooster teeth do.**

"Ugh, my head. What the hell hit us?" Azul asked as he picked up Violet Overdrive and looked around to see his team shaking the dust off and picking up their weapons. Azul turned to see dozens of Grimm rampaging through the town. Azul cursed before backing up with Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby. Azul got his weapon ready before a Beowolf rushed the faunus, Azul decapitated it before turning and shooting a second Beowolf and then bringing Violet Overdrive through the chest of a third one.

Ruby kicked off a pack of the Grimm and then fired in the air as Yang punched cars at the group. Weiss slashed the Grimm with a massive ice sword and Blake shot at the Grimm. Azul fired Violet Overdrive in its rifle form at the advancing Grimm as he backed up into Ruby, the couple blushed before turning to see a massive Grimm like snake which was killed when a girl wrapped in pink slammed into it. Azul grinned under his scarf as he knew that team JNPR had arrived. Azul fired into a Grimm as he flipped next to Ruby.

"We going to watch? Or we going to fight?" Azul was met with a shrug before noticing a group of the Grimm making a break for the school.

"Rubes, Grimm heading to the school, JNPR can handle them. Let's handle the ones at the school." Ruby nodded as Azul bolted up the hill in a hail of violet pedals followed by rose petals as Ruby joined her boyfriend as the duo climbed up the hill. Yang, Blake, and Weiss followed them.

"Do they always have to go off recklessly?" Yang just grinned.

Azul decapitated a Ursa, Ruby fired a shot into the last of the SBeowolves while Yang shot a Ursa. Azul pulled off his glasses to wipe his sliver colored eyes while sitting down on the cliff. An exchanged team RWBY joined their teammate while Ruby taught her head-on Azul's shoulder and settled into it.

"Think we are covered for that tournament. Nothing is going to slow us down now, Rubes, right?" Ruby nodded as the team relaxed over their victory. Weiss then chose to speak up.

"You know the tournament is going to be in half a year, right?" Azul nodded.

Author notes

 **Ok, I will add another 100 words on Friday. Anyway, after this the chapter, I will be posting the non-show, games chapters. Until Tomorrow, Lighting wolf out!**


	19. Briefing

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Violets and Roses. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

"So, let me see if I have this right, you want us to go check out some Security devices in the Emerald forest. And if we do this, we get payed?" Azul asked as the faunus leaned against the wall in Ozpin's office. The faunus had his hood down, his glasses off, and he had pulled his scarf down from over his mouth. Ozpin nodded, Azul was confused on why the man said nothing of his eyes but chose to roll with it. Ruby had sent him to talk to the headmaster after he requested a member of the team go to his office.

"Yes, Mr. Violet, that is correct. Do we have an agreement?" Azul nodded and then left to go report to his team. Glynda stepped up to Ozpin and spoke as the elevator descended.

"He knows about why you're interested in Ruby and himself. Should I watch them?" Ozpin shook his head and sipped his coffee.

"No, we must be careful, he knows a lot. And I suspect he knows what we do. If he catches on, then we will watch him. The boy is more special then you know and so is Ms. Rose."

"So, we have a mission?! Oh, my gosh! WE NEED TO GET READY, TEAM RWBVY, YOU ALL MUST PREPARE FOR OUR FIRST OFFICAL MISSON!" Azul laughed at his girlfriend's antics as he packed in ammo for the trip, he also threw in a map of the area so he wouldn't get lost in the area. Azul looked around the room, Blake was preparing Gambol Shroud, Yang readied Ember Celica, Weiss put in some dust and got Myrtenaster ready. Azul put Violet Overdrive in its Stealth. The boy also grabbed ammo for the trip and then pulled his scarf on, pulled his hood over his head and put on his data goggles.

"Ready, I will go handle getting us that transport to the forest. Meet you guys at the landing pad." Azul left the room as Ruby grinned like a loon and then started packing more and more materials for the trip, Weiss looked at one of her partners in concern as the girl looked out the door after her other partner.

"Jaune?" Azul asked as he bumped into his friend in the corridors leading outside. The knight looked at his friend and smiled.

"Azul, you doing ok? You guys going on some trip or something?" Azul nodded then spoke, His scarf muffling his voice.

"Yeah, Emerald forest, Ozpin need some security devices in the woods looked at. He's paying us to go and check them out. I was just on my way to go and deal with the matter of getting transportation to the forest." Azul's scroll beeped letting him know their bullhead was on their way. Azul turned to his friend.

"Well that's our ride out, Jaune. You take care till we get back!" And with that the faunus was out the door.

Author notes

 **Ok next 15 or so chapters will be the game/ non-show/ original. I would also like to point out which episodes will be getting chapters during season 3.**

 **Round 1.**

 **Brawl in the family.**

 **Lessons learned.**

 **Never miss a beat.**

 **Destiny**

 **PvP.**

 **Battle of beacon.**

 **Heroes and monsters.**

 **End of the beginning. (2 to 4 parts.)**

 **Anyway, until next time, Lighting wolf out!**


	20. drop into combat

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Violets and Roses. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

"Hmm, I don't see any Grimm yet, we should go in before any show up to bother us." Azul said as the bullhead hovered over the drop zone within the Emerald Forest. Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Azul leapt out as they walked along a path. Azul and the others stopped on the wooden remains of a bridge as Azul knelt down and sniffed the air while scanning the area around him with his eyes.

"Looks like I was wrong about the Grimm. Just makes it more funny to smash them all." Azul said as Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake got their weapons ready and leapt down as many Creeps and Beowolves attacked them. Azul decapitated one before kicking one to the side and bringing Violet Overdrive through a Creep. The boy strangled a creep before dropping the dead Grimm. Yang turned and shot one of the Beowolves before punching a creep to the side and then kicking a Beowolf into a tree.

Weiss turned and cut one of the creeps in half before turning and kicking a Beowolf as she froze several others in place. Blake shot several of the Grimm before bringing her weapon through several creeps the girl then turned her weapon into its sickle form and decapitating several Beowolves as the team finished off every Grimm in the area. Azul sheathed his weapon before vanishing into the woods with his team mates.

4 minutes later.

Azul strangled the creep before turning and shooting and using the recoil the decapitate the last Beowolf. The faunus tossed the creep to the side as he turned to Ruby.

"200 Grimm in 4 minutes? I think I know why the security systems went offline. Anyone know where the caves are?" Ruby nodded and turned to her team.

"Weiss, Blake, Yang, you guys go onto the caves, me and Azul will clear out the Grimm around the area. That should make it easier to handle the Grimm in the cave." Weiss, Blake, and Yang nodded before running off as Ruby loaded a fresh magazine into Crescent Rose, Azul did the same to Violet Overdrive as Ruby looked at her boyfriend/ teammate.

"Let's go, those Grimm won't kill themselves," Ruby said as she ran off. Azul smirked and chased after the girl.

Azul kicked off the Beowolf while shooting it in the head and turning to slash the creep across the chest to kill it. Ruby brought her weapon down and crushed a creep under the blade as she kept turning and firing and spinning her weapon, Decapitating, Cutting Grimm in half, or killing them from the impact of the bullets. Dozens of dead Creeps and Beowolves surrounded the couple who hugged before Azul's scroll went off a minute later.

"Azul, You and Ruby need to get back here, we are getting surrounded by dozens of Grimm." Azul and Ruby grinned before taking off.

Author notes.

 **Ok there will be at least 10 or more chapters. And more original, non-story** **chapters will be laced in with the season 3 episodes. Until then, next chapter will be on Sunday. If not, then on Monday. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	21. forest fight

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Violets and Roses. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

"You know, I think Ozpin knew about these Grimm and didn't tell us. Something doesn't feel right about all this." Azul said as he and the rest of team RWBVY hiked towards the next barrier device. The voice of Professor Port broke the faunus from his thoughts.

"You maybe correct, young Azul, Ms. Rose, my scans show another device over these hills. Headmaster Ozpin wants it inspected, I'm also looking into that device you and your team found at the first device. It should tell us somethings. In the meantime, get the device." Ruby nodded as Azul and the rest of the team leapt down, Azul noticed a boar like Grimm ahead and smirked under his scarf.

"A Boarbatusk, Weiss didn't you kill one of these things before? Why don't you handle it?" Azul was answered as a swarm of Beowolves and Creeps appeared and rushed the team.

"TEAM RWBVY, LETS KILL THEM!" Ruby shouted before rushing in, Azul followed, firing Violet Overdrive at the Grimm.

5 minutes later.

Azul stabbed through the Beowolf as the bridge finished descending. The faunus kicked the dying Grimm over the bridge where it hit the ground before vanishing. Azul followed Ruby and the others over the bridge as it creaked under their boots.

"Love how no one warns us how the damn Grimm are going to ambush us. It's so wonderful." Azul said with sarcasm as he loaded in another magazine of ammo into his weapon. Ruby and Yang leapt done as Azul sniffed the air and his ears wiggled.

"I smell Grimm and hear the device, it's around the corner." Azul was cut off as a pack of Beowolves and Creeps bared their path.

"Well then, I wasn't expecting that." Azul leapt down and fired into the skull of a creep before Ruby jumped off her boyfriend's back and sliced a dozen or so Beowolves in half. Weiss brought her weapon down through a creep before cutting another in half as yang slammed a Beowolf into the ground as Blake cut

the last creep in half. Azul ran around the corner, Ruby in pursuit at they arrived at the device. Azul sniffed the air before slashing a Creep in half as 3 dozen Grimm, including Ursas and Boarbatusk. Azul backed up into Ruby as Yang, Weiss and Blake leapt into the fray. Bullets and sword slashes were heard as Azul slammed a Ursa into the railing. Ruby cut the Ursa in half as the team killed the last of the Grimm.

"Splendid work, I will call in a bullhead, your all needed at mountain Glenn. You will need to camp there though. It will be dark soon." Azul knelt down to look over one of the cages. The boy took a photo of it as Ruby walked over and frowned.

"I think I know this symbol." Azul said as a Bullhead arrived.

Author notes.

 **The game chapters will be maybe 10 or so left, I don't do massive battle scenes the best. Anyway, when the story reaches season 4. It will be going on a one chapter a week plan. Weiss's story will take over from then. Until tomorrow, lighting wolf out!**


	22. camp stories

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Violets and Roses. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster teeth do.**

"Hmm, I am actually impressed at how well and nice the camp site is tonight. Unlike last time of course." Azul said as he, Ruby Yang, Weiss and Blake sat around a campfire in the middle of the abandoned city. Azul had managed to find the group a destroyed, but still standing skyscraper to have their camp in. Ruby snuggled into her boyfriend's shoulders as Weiss cleared her throat to speak.

"Azul I have been meaning to ask this for a while. What happened to your family? I didn't see them in any database nor did I see them at any family game that the school hosted this year." Azul and Ruby shared a look before Azul spoke up.

"It's well…. Their dead. They died in an attack on my village, White fang and guy named Mercury Black. There wasn't anyone left in the village but me." Blake hung her head in sadness as Weiss frowned and hugged her friend in sympathy as Yang and Ruby wiped the boy's tears away.

"While we are on the subject of explaining things, I believe I can provide not only more info on that. Weiss, you asked a while ago about how I don't have many friends besides Azul…. Before we started dating. You know I'm anti-social, Azul and me have history all the way back to when we are kids." Ruby blushed and played with her fingers as Azul cut in.

"I was bullied very badly as a kid, people used to punch me, kick me, pull on my ears and everything. Ruby changed that, she stood up to the bullies for me, but those jackasses just started bullying her, I decided enough was enough and stepped in."

Flash back

Azul smashed the bully with his fist, the blow knocking the boy back.

"Run away!" The boys cried as they left. Azul turned and smirked through his wounds as he knelt down to a 7-year-old Ruby.

"Thanks. I didn't think anyone liked us faunus." The girl blushed as she nodded.

"Y- your welcome." Azul looked around and frowned.

"Where are your friends?" Ruby cried before responding.

"I don't have any, no one wants to be my friend." Azul held out his hand as the girl blushed.

"Then I will be your friend, your first friend. I'm Azul." The boy replied with a smirk which exposed his fangs.

"We played every day, she even made me my scarf as a present. I wore it since then, Weiss." Yang smirked and broke in.

"Yeah then he met me, wolf boy here was nice, I was happy to meet someone who helped out my sister. He called me goldilocks." Azul smirked and then turned his head to Blake and Weiss.

"Any other questions? We do have a few hours until we have to turn in. I can take a few more."

Author notes

 **Ok the next chapter or the chapter after that will be explaining Azul's backstory. I will be developing him but I am not the best as 1000 word backstories. Anyway, next chapter will be tomorrow, until then, lighting wolf out!**


	23. chating in the moonlight

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Violets and Roses. Enjoy the 400- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

"Anyway, I was also in by her side during the years we were in Signal school, its where I made Violet Overdrive. After that…. well I guess it's time I talked about that. Anyone remember the attack on the white fang hq in Mistral?" Weiss nodded and then spoke up as the final few hours before sleep passed.

"Wait, you did that? I heard their leader was nearly killed after that. Besides you would have had to have been 14 before that." Azul grinned then nodded as he responded to the statement the girl asked about him.

"Yeah, I beat Adam before midnight, he got away though. Then I got a message from Qrow that helped me find Ruby and the rest is history." Ruby gasped at her boyfriend's words before laying her head on his shoulder to talk.

"You big, brave doofus, you don't do that again or else I will be very angry at you for that. I don't want to lose you Azul." Azul smiled and nodded as he hugged the girl to him. Azul looked at the moon before turning to Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

"We need to get some rest or we won't be ready for tomorrow. Night guys!" Azul passed out in his sleeping bag as Ruby did the same, sleeping close to her boyfriend to keep warm (they aren't sleeping together. Their sleeping near each other.) Weiss, Yang, and Blake nodded at each other before passing out in their sleeping bags.

Azul woke up and sniffed the air as he pulled his scarf, glasses, and hood on and over his head so that he was ready. The boy jumped to the edge of the building and began to sniff the air as he looked around and began to take in the sights around him. Ruby rubbed her eyes and looked at her boyfriend before he spoke up.

"There is a lot of Grimm coming, we need to get ready before they approach. I will stall them while you get ready." Before Ruby could respond, Azul kissed her and leapt down to start killing Grimm after Grimm with his weapon. Yang woke up with a Yawn.

"Ruby? Where's Azul?" Ruby nodded towards below as he got angry. The girl grabbed her weapon.

Author notes

 **Ok I would like to say again, I am sorry for these short chapters. I do this because I don't have time nor more ideas. Anyway, next chapter will be up today or Sunday. Until then, lighting wolf out!**


	24. fighting in the city

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Violets and Roses. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster teeth do.**

"Ow! Ruby I'm- ow!" Azul said as Ruby kicked him on the leg for charging the horde of now dead Grimm surrounding the couple. Yang, Weiss, and Blake showed up at this moment as Ruby berated her boyfriend.

"I know you can handle things, Azul, but you can't just run off like that before telling me, I am your girlfriend and team leader. I need more warning then just a brief mention of the plan before you go running off ok?" Azul nodded as Ruby kissed her boyfriend then sped off as Azul followed his girlfriend into the destroyed city with the rest of RWBVY right behind the couple.

Azul slashed a creep in half before turning his weapon into its rifle form to shoot a Ursa in the head as it advanced on Weiss. The heiress nodded in thanks before Azul caught a charging Beowolf and snapped its neck with his free hand as he turned to fire his weapon into a creep and then allowed Ruby to jump off his back as she cut the last Ursa down with her weapon. Azul watched as the gates retracted into the ground. Azul sniffed the air as he and the others moved forward.

"Lot of activity for an abandoned city with nothing but Grimm, if there is no one here, who's luring the rest of the Grimm here then?" Azul asked as the question hung in the air a final, massive horde of Grimm charged the team as the team jumped down to fight them in the shadow of a destroyed, but still standing building.

Azul cut a dozen Grimm down with his speed before decapitating a Ursa. Ruby brought Crescent Rose down and through a creep before firing the weapon through a Ursa, Weiss slashed a Creep with her weapon before bouncing off a web of her glyphs to slash and kill more. Yang and Blake killed every Grimm around them as the building above them collapsed and brought the ground down below the team. Azul managed to keep hold of his weapon like the rest of his team as they landed underground.

"Ugh, we are underground again? I wished we weren't down here again. Last time we went down here, Roman nearly brought down Vale with a swarm of Grimm and an army of White fang. I guess we need to keep exploring to find a way out." Ruby nodded as the team also began to explore and look for answers as to why something was drawing the Grimm to their location. Azul growled as he found a clue.

"Ugh, white fang grunts, their dead though, I smell blood. Grimm must have torn into them. I can see why their swarming now. Besides the reason of this being a human city, they must be eating the dead from before." Ruby and the others shuddered as this fact as they traveled deeper underground.

Author notes

 **Ok there is 6** **or so chapters left of this arc. After that season 3, and then 4. Until next time, lighting wolf out!**


	25. tunnel trouble

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Violets and Roses. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

"Hmm, I didn't think these tunnels would still be open after the bombs began to explode down here, I guess I was wrong." Azul said as he and the others walked through the subway tunnels under the abandoned town, Azul sniffed the air for a second before getting Violet Overdrive ready and crouching, weapon at the ready.

"I smell Grimm, they are coming in a horde." As soon as Azul's words left his mouth dozens of Grimm charged out of the tunnel, intent on burying the team under their lethal limbs. Azul slashed a Beowolf before transforming his weapon to fire into the horde of soulless monsters. Ruby cut a Beowolf down before twirling and firing her weapon as she spun, cutting and splitting dozens of Grimm in half in a hail of blade and bullets. Yang kicked a Ursa into a train before punching a creep into the wall and then shooting 3 more with her bullets. Wiess and

Blake sliced up a small horde of Beowolves as Azul put his weapon on his back as a creep, this one with green, glowing crystals on its back. Azul fired his weapon in one swift motion, the creep exploded into pieces.

"That didn't look or smell like a normal Grimm. Did something mutate it?" Azul asked as Oobleck decided to speak up as Azul followed his girlfriend and the rest of the team deeper into the tunnels.

"I am afraid you may be right, Mr. Violet. No records show a Creep like that, I speculate that it had to be mutated by an outside force, Grimm don't mutate like that for years, I suggest caution, Ms. Rose, we ask you and your team to continue looking for anything else. The more we know about these new Grimm, the more we can fight them." Azul looked at Ruby who nodded as they explored more and more of the tracks. Azul turned to Ruby and spoke as his glasses darkened to let in more light.

"I am going to track down something in these tunnels. See you guys in a few minutes." Azul vanished as Yang groaned in annoyance.

Azul sniffed the air as he jumped on top of a train and sniffed the air before jumping down and started to look around before finding what he was looking for and gasping.

One of the bombs from before was sitting on the tracks. Azul turned on his scroll as Ruby showed up on it.

"Rubes, we got a bomb, I need help." Ruby nodded at her boyfriend's/ teammates words before heading off with the others to track him. They showed up a minute later.

"Another bomb, I don't know if we can defuse it in time. We should find a way to get rid of it. Azul turned as dozens of Grimm crawled out of the shadows.

"I will call Dr. Oobleck."

Author notes

 **Ok so the next chapter will be tomorrow, I am happy to see so many readers. If you guys have any suggestions or improvements I could make, you tell me. Anyway, until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	26. tunnel love

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Roses and Violets. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster teeth do.**

"Ugh, Ruby? Remind me to punch the next White fang member I see in the face for setting up bombs underground." Azul said as he slashed a Beowolf in the face, Ruby looked over at the rolling bomb as she and Azul continued to kill the Grimm stopping the device from going forward. Azul slashed another creep before firing into the horde of Grimm with his blade, Yang and Blake looked at the couple as they fed dust crystals into the cart to move it.

"Damn it!" Azul said as he threw a Beowolf off the tunnel cliff they were on, he turned to look at the bomb before brushing the girls aside.

"You fight, I will handle the bomb." Before Yang could protest, Azul began moving the bomb with his bare hands slowly but surely towards the ravine.

"Whoa, Ruby, I forgot how strong Azul was." Azul huffed in annoyance as he pushed the bomb into the ravine where it exploded harmlessly. Azul sniffed the air as the Grimm ran off.

"I think we should figure out what happened down here." Ruby agreed and turned to Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

"Weiss, you, Blake, and Yang go check out the caverns around here. Me and Azul will check out the rails and see where the dust from here went from." The heiress nodded as she and the others turned and walked out of the tunnels, Azul turned to his girlfriend before tilting his chin towards an area.

"I am going to look over there, I smell a lot of dust coming from there." Ruby nodded at her boyfriend's words as she sat against one of the pumps. Azul took off before sniffing the air and looking at one of the mine carts.

"Merlot? I thought they were shut down after they lost their factories here, I should send a pic to Ozpin." The faunus took out his scroll and sent a few pictures to the school as he heard movement before he turned to see a smiling Ruby standing there.

"You ok?" Azul nodded as she kissed him gently before he pulled his scarf up.

"You're the best, I didn't think I would ever be like you." Ruby frowned as she looked at Azul.

"What do you mean, you're as good as me, you're a skilled guy." Azul blushed before speaking.

"I meant become so good, you saved me back then, you helped me realize all humans aren't dirt bags. I wouldn't have become a huntsman like this without you, Ruby. I love you so much and I will always have your back." Ruby smiled as the two kissed Azul allowed the girl to scratch his ears as he pulled her closer. A cough interrupted the couple. Yang laughed.

"Oh, you guys can keep going, you shouldn't stop on our account." Azul just rolled his eyes.

Author notes

 **Ok 9 or so more chapters left in this arc. Next 2 will be up tomorrow, I will post any chapter I don't post on Thursday. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	27. feral rage

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Roses and Violets. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Rwby, Monty Oum and Rooster teeth do.**

Azul kicked down one of the remaining droids as Ruby kicked a Beowolf to the side using the momentum of his swing to cut another in half and then turn to slash a third droid. Ruby kicked off his back as she swung and managed to decapitate another droid as she slashed a second Beowolf in half. Azul looked around as he grabbed the last droid and crushed it in his hands, he stared at the littered ground of droids and dead Grimm around them as he looked at Ruby. The two looked around and smiled at each other as Azul took his scroll off his belt to contact Yang.

"Yang, Azul here, we took out the last of their forces here…." He was cut off by an evil laugh as more droids, these ones bigger than the other ones dropped down and began to surround the couple. Azul responded by gripping his weapon harder as he growled, Ruby looked at her boyfriend in concern.

"Merlot…." Azul said as he looked around in anger.

"Hello dear Azul, I was wondering if you had the guts to attack my operations yet again after you helped destroy one of my faculties in Vasco, Ozpin, I can see you monitoring the communications. Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" Azul slashed a droid in half before squashing a Ursa's head with his bare hands as Ruby watched in concern as they fought off droid, after droid after droid.

"Merlot, I didn't think you had survived Mount Glenn, you did quite a lot to anger Azul back then so I didn't think you would have escaped. Your someone I had wished had died in the burial of the town, you hurt and destroy lives for science, your no better than the Grimm you experiment on, Azul, you ignore him, has just trying to mess with your head." Azul growled as he torn an android in half with his teeth before kicking a Ursa so hard it flew through the ranks of droids and Grimm before crashing into a building, dead.

"You know what he did to me, Ozpin, he needs to pay! Along with the other one!" Ruby was concerned but kept her concerned buried as Azul torn the last of the Grimm apart.

"Azul!" Azul looked back at his girlfriend/ team leader in shame as he looked towards an arriving cargo ship.

"I'm sorry, he just did a lot to me and I don't want him to get away. Not again." Ruby decided to press the issue later as Yang, Blake, and Weiss creeped toward the ship. Azul was about to warn them as the doors started to close. Azul cursed as he used his semblance to dash inside as Ruby followed as the ship took off.

"Damn it, we are going to be in for a fight when we land."

Author notes

 **Next week will be the ending of the game and will have some of the last few non-story chapters, Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	28. pincer move

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Roses and Violets. Enjoy the 300-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum, and Rooster teeth do.**

"Damn it, Merlot, I will end you!" Azul said as he slashed another android in half before snapping another Beowolf's neck, Ruby followed her boyfriend as the rest of RWBVY took care of the rest of the androids and Grimm.

"Azul, we will get him, I promise, now as your girlfriend and team leader, I order you to calm down." Azul nodded as he shot a Ursa in the neck with the sword's pistol hilt, he stepped over the corpse as he stopped to smell the air around him.

"I smell coward, he is close, very close," Azul said, his voice leaking with venom. Ruby nodded as Yang and the others finished up their work with the other enemies and ran into a large, dirt area along with Azul and Ruby, Azul smelled the air once more.

"Wait, I smell…. Damn it, Death stalker!" Azul was right as the massive scorpion Grimm erupted out of the ground as its tail and body glowed with green, crystal ooze.

"HA, HA, HA, HA! YOU ARE CORRECT, AZUL!" Azul growled as the man in question appeared on a monitor behind the scorpion.

"Merlot, I swear you will pay for your crimes, I will make sure of it." Azul's eyes glittered with burning anger as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang readied their weapons as dozens of Androids and Grimm flooded into the area and surrounded the group.

"Ha, ha, ha. Oh, I am sure you will, Azul, I however am quite bush with several projects, my pet can handle you all for now." Azul readied himself for a fight as Ruby stood next to him, scythe at the ready. The Hunters in training charged.

Author notes

 **Ok I apogize for the short, short chapter. I wanted to make the next scene purely fighting the Grimm and I thought this is the best way. Next 2 chapters will be tomorrow. Until then, lighting wolf out!**


	29. Team RWBVY Special

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Roses and Violets. Enjoy the 400-500- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster teeth do.**

Azul slashed a Beowolf on its chest before turning to dodge a strike from the Death Stalker as it attacked him and the rest of his team. Ruby fired several rounds into the beast's face as it stomped after the Rosy Reaper. Yang kicked a Ursa to the side to punch the Scorpion in the side of the legs, it turned to swipe at her as she jumped out of the way. Azul fired Violet Overdrive again and again into the beast as Merlot laughed.

"Children, you struggle against destiny, it is my destiny to replace the world with our next step on the chain: GRIMM! And she promised that I will have a place in the new world once all you and your humanity and Faunus kind are dead! HA, HA, HA, HA!" Azul shot the monitor, it exploded into thousands of shards as the Death Stalker stabbed the ground where he was standing, Azul rolled, brought his weapon up and fired it into the Grimm's tail, it recoiled as if wounded. Azul turned to Ruby to speak as he cut a charging android down.

"Rubes, it's tail is a weak point, when it stabs the ground attack the tail!" Ruby nodded at her boyfriend's advice as she turned to the rest of their teammates.

"Guys, we need the team RWBVY special!" Azul grinned and backflipped next to his girlfriend before charging to begin the special, he kicked off an android before striking the claw of the Deathstalker, Weiss followed up by creating a glyph that threw the massive Scorpion Grimm into the air. Yang then punched off several Grimm to slam the Grimm into the ground, Blake followed up by diving under it and then firing enough rounds to knock it off balance, Azul kicked up and the Grimm was knocked slightly over, Ruby then spun and planted her weapon into the beast's massively unprotected belly. The rest of the Grimm in the room died, their connection to the massive Grimm cut. The team then made short work of the androids.

"It's over, Merlot, you either give up now or we drag you out kicking and screaming." Merlot growled in anger at the death of his pet.

"HOW DID YOU DO IT?! WHO ARE YOU…. YOU…. BRATS!?" Azul grinned as he smirked.

"We are team RWBVY!" Merlot cracked a grin as he pushed a button the team couldn't see from off screen.

"Well, you brats have earned my eternal ire, I have set the place to go off in three minutes! Ta, ta for now, team RWBVY." Azul growled in rage at this but was held back by Ruby. Azul nodded at his girlfriend's words action and retreated to the door with the rest of the team. Azul growled in anger as he spoke.

"Next time, Merlot." Azul growled before leaving the exploding base along with his team.

Author notes

 **Sorry about the delay, I came down with a cold and have been fighting it for weeks. It's been effecting my ability to write. I will be making the other 2 chapters today, and on Christmas, after the story catches up to present RWBY, it will be going on a one chapter a week schedule. Also, I will only 2 non story chapters after this. I can't do any others due to no ideas. I will be posting them hopefully tomorrow. Or Monday.**

 **Until then, lighting Wolf out!**


	30. Training

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Violets and Roses. Enjoy the 400- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

"Bring it, Ruby!" Azul smirked under his scarf as he swung Violet Overdrive and managed to parry another swing from Crescent Rose as the couple fought back and forth, Azul, Ruby, and the others were training for the tournament. Ruby and Azul chose to train together due to their teamwork and experience before they started dating. Ruby grinned as she dodged a hail of bullets from her Boyfriend before playfully vaulting over his head, Azul grinned and tossed her to the side.

"Heh, I forgot your as fast as me when you want to be, Rubes." Azul said as he panted in exhaustion at his fight with the Rosy Reaper. Azul fired a round at the ground to throw him at the girl, Ruby grinned as the couple's weapons slashed at the other, sparks flew, spent shell casings hit the floor, and tiles were smashed as the couple continued their duel. Azul barely blocked a swing of his girlfriend's weapon as she roundhouse kicked him to the side.

"Ow, Ruby what did I do to deserve that." Azul whined a little, playfully. Ruby rolled her eyes as their duel ended, she kissed her boyfriend as he climbed to his feet and holstered his weapon on his back as he dusted himself off.

"Oh, don't be a baby, Azul, I don't hit much harder then I used to when we trained a few years ago," Azul pouted and Ruby, despite her shy attitude if Azul wasn't around, found herself resisting the urge to tackle the wolf faunus to the ground and smothering him in kisses. Azul blushed at the girl's look despite his usually unshakeable outlook on attitude.

The boy held the team leader's hand as they walked back towards the school, Azul looked over as Ruby placed her head on his shoulder. Azul blushed at the smaller girl as he thought back to the day that they had designed their weapons, he didn't like to have left the girl's side as he had but Azul knew someone had to take down the White fang. Azul was shaken from his thoughts by Ruby as the duo walked inside. Azul sat on his bunk as he relaxed, Ruby settled into her own bed after getting out a Journal to write in.

Author notes

 **Ok, I am making this and the final non-show chapter short due to not having many ideas. The next chapter will be up tonight. After that, I will be making longer chapters staring next weekend. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	31. passing the time

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Violets and Roses. Enjoy the 300-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

It was a slow day at Beacon as Team RWBVY relaxed and got ready for the Tournament.

"So, we have the first fight in a few days, I am ready for a fight! And to win for our team!" Azul said as the faunus and Ruby relaxed on a bench as, Weiss, Blake, and Yang sat on a bench across from the couple, Azul cracked his hands as Ruby sat against her boyfriend, using her scroll to look up who was going to be in the Tournaments. Azul had managed to download a copy of the fight as his scroll had picked its way through the virus that the mysterious lady at the tower.

"Yeah but we can't get ahead of ourselves, we still have to find and stop Roman and the others, I know he's up to something if he let himself get captured so easy." Weiss said as the heiress sharped her weapon, Azul nodded before looking over the news on his own scroll, Merlot had escaped but news of his defeat by Team RWBVY was well known by this point. Azul blushed as Ruby buried her head into his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know but considering the fact that I can't help but feel unsure about what is going to happen at these fights, I do have to wonder, Roman can't be the one running this show. White Fang have no reason to follow him besides Dust, we all know they could take that without him, I know something bad is going to happen soon, we have to be cautious. Still the games are in 2 days, I will be worrying about both." Azul said as he breathed a sigh of exhaustion. The team continued to chat as the day went on.

Author notes

 **I seriously think some authors will complain if I don't make ocs how they want them. Guys if an author says you have to make a oc a certain way, just don't listen to them, I am done with people like Shake and Bake.**

 **Anyway. So, this ends the non-story chapters, I will be posting the rest of the chapters on the weekends. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	32. First battle

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Violets and Roses. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum, and Rooster Teeth do.**

Azul dodged a strike from his opponent as he ducked before grabbing the sword wielding huntsmen and tossing him to the side before firing his weapon at the warrior's chest.

"And Azul of Team RWBVY shoots down his foe! I guess team ABRN isn't going to win that easily!" Azul grinned as Nadir climbed to his feet before firing his rifle as Azul dashed around, easily dodging the bullets as he kicked Nadir into a mountain of ice. Azul turned around as he dodged a kick from Arslan, the team leader as Yang fired and managed to knock her backwards.

"Azul, I really have to keep protecting my sister's boyfriend?" Yang asked as Azul groaned and blasted Nadir out of the arena with a single blast from his sword.

"I don't need protecting, I thought you were going to handle her." Azul looked around to see Bolin fighting Weiss and Ruby, Azul dashed in before slashing down in attempt to sneak attack the staff wielding huntsmen, Bolin barely managed to block the attack as Arslan began to launch several punches and kicks at Yang which caused Weiss to wonder over in an attempt to support her teammate.

"I really think you should forfeit, I don't recommend attempting to fight me and my Girlfriend." Bolin rolled his eyes and charged as Azul blocked the strike before kicking the boy in the chest and tossing him away as Ruby kicked off Azul's back to kick the huntsmen in training into the ground.

"Told you, you want to give up now?" Azul turned to dodge a kick from Arslan as Bolin was able to smack the faunus huntsmen in training on his back as the boy crashed into an ice mountain. Azul growled and climbed to his feet as Ruby began to slash and fire at Bolin faster, now angry that her boyfriend/teammate was hurt.

Azul snigged the air as he kicked off a rock to avoid a strike from Reese, the hoverboard wielding girl got her weapon stuck into the ice as Blake tied her ribbon around the girl's waist as she tossed the girl out of the ring, Ruby was able to slash Bolin at his feet before spinning her weapon around to bat the staff wielding warrior out of the ring, Yang punched Arslan in the chest before punching her into the air and then out of the ring.

"Ring out! TEAM RWBVY WINS THE MATCH!" Azul and his teammates raised their arms to wave before bowing.

"That was awesome, I had no idea that that fight would be that easy." Azul said as the boy sat on his bed in the dorm as Ruby sat next to him, Yang, Blake, and Weiss sat on their beds.

"Yeah, but now we have to pick out 2 people to fight in the double team." Azul said as the team began to think who would fight in the next match.

 **Author Notes**

 **I decided to make one of this week's two chapters early, I will also be talking about why I made Azul the way he is soon. Until Sunday or Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	33. Team Lineup

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Violets and Roses. Enjoy the 300-400-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum, and Rooster teeth do.**

"Kick her frosty butt, Qrow!" Azul shouted as he, Ruby, and Weiss watched the fight between Qrow and Winter. Azul watched as the two-traded sword like blows, his eyes barely could follow the speed of the two and their movements. The fun of watching the fight was broken up, however as Glynda and Iron Wood, shouted at the two to stop fighting. Azul turned to Ruby as the two held hands and began to walk inside. Qrow looked at the two and smirked as he passed them.

"Sup, super wolf, we will talk later." Azul smirked as he and the others passed inside.

2 hours later.

"We still need to come up with who is fighting in the doubles, I do have a bit of good news, Ozpin allowed us to see who is fighting who in the doubles since we were able to handle Merlot before, I know that up next is Flint Coal, and Neon Katt, one is able to outrun someone like Yang, Flint is going to be the tough guy." Ruby listened as Azul spoke before Yang cut in.

"Then we send in you and Ruby, your fast enough to keep up with Neon, Ruby can as well, Azul your also tough enough to fight Flint, but we could also send in Weiss and me, Weiss could handle flint, I could try and handle Neon." Ruby shook her head at this.

"No, me and Azul can handle them, we have been fighting as a team since we were in Signal, Azul and me have the best teamwork as a duo right now, Weiss, you and Yang aren't the best team up." Weiss nodded at this before Azul lowered his glasses.

"You sure, Rubes? This could be a good chance for Weiss and Yang to bond and become better at teamwork." Ruby shook her head once more.

"No, I made up my mind, Yang, you and Weiss can train together in this week's combat classes. Me and Azul could handle something like this, we know how each other work better, I also do need to brush up on our team work and this could be our chance to do just that." Azul smiled just as there was a knock on the door. Azul opened the door to show Qrow.

"Azul, I need to talk with you, Ruby can you tell your teammate her sister would like to speak to her?" Azul walked out into the hallway as Weiss walked the other way out into the courtyard.

"This is either about me and Ruby, or about what you know about me isn't it?" Qrow scowled at the boy as Azul removed his glasses.

"You know as well as I do what will happen if they find out about Ruby or your secret. I am well aware that you know about the reason why Ozpin has such an interest in you and Ruby, I am not Tai, I knew about Ruby having a crush on you long before she and you started dating. I also know about your vendetta against your parent's killer and that he is with the team that is here." Azul growled at the mention of Mercury and then turned back.

"I know, you also know I want to cut him down, Qrow, I am not going to let them find out about Ruby or our threat to them, Ruby was one of the only humans to care about me and I will be damned if I let them get their hands on her just because of her eyes. I still am going to say that the longer that you or Ozpin don't tell Ruby about why she is in so much danger, she will begin to get more and more curious." Qrow nodded before turned and drinking from a flask.

"You have to tell Ruby, you're her uncle, you keep putting it off and it is going to destroy her." Qrow turned around as Azul dodged an angry swipe.

"I KNOW BUT THERE IS NOT an EASY WAY TO TELL HER HOW IMPORTANT HER EYES MAKE HER, I AM TRYING TO PROTECT HER!" Azul was about to respond when Ruby poked her head out.

"Azul, you and Qrow aren't fighting, right?" Azul shook his head.

"No, Rubes, we were just chatting." Azul frowned as the girl ducked back into the dorm room.

"You need to tell her soon." Azul turned to walk inside before turning back.

"Thanks for allowing me and Ruby to date, Qrow, I am glad to see you again." With that, Azul went in, leaving Qrow out in the hallway.

Author notes

 **Yes, I had Ruby and Azul be chosen to fight in the doubles, I know that Weiss and Yang fighting as a team was a way to strengthen the bond between them. The only and I mean ONLY reason I am doing this is to build up why Azul and Ruby work as team.**

 **I also want to explain why Azul is the way he is so people that are upset with him understand.**

 **Azul has two semblances as a result of his eyes, Monty said nothing about a semblance only having one outlet so I am doing it as a result. I did research on this.**

 **Azul has no parents since I didn't want Azul to have no reason for them to be in the story, I did this to give Azul a reason to hate Merc.**

 **Azul is a wolf and has silver eyes because I didn't want Azul to be a normal human. I also did that to give Azul a reason to have something to overcome. I also decided on the eyes before I found out they were super powerful, I didn't do this right after Ruby used her eyes, I decided on the choice during season 1 back when the show was on season 2. I didn't watch season 3 and just decide to have Azul have eyes like that.**

 **Anyway, I will be posting the next 2 chapters next week, Lighting wolf out!**


	34. RWBVY Vs FNKY

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Violets and Roses enjoy the 300- 500-word chapter. I don't own Rwby, Monty Oum and Rooster teeth do.**

"So, your Azul, you don't look so tough… you're like a puppy." Azul growled at Neon before an angry Ruby stopped him.

"Azul, you take Flint, I will handle Neon." Azul nodded as he took Violet Overdrive off his back to fight. Azul cracked his neck as the match started as Flint blew his Trumpet at the duo. Azul dug his weapon into the ground before kicking Flint into the next area.

"Not going to work on some one that can outrun your music."

Neon skated away as Ruby fired several shots at the Roller skating girl.

"You know your boyfriend is so lame, you two just match. I mean it's almost as bad as your cloaks." Azul was about to rush over and slam the girl into the ground before Ruby kicked her into a way strong enough to crack it.

"Don't… diss my boyfriend or my cloak…." Ruby hissed out before readying her weapon for battle once more. Azul twirled his weapon before loading a vial of fire dust into it.

"You know, I perfectly understand why you two entered. Schnee was too arrogant to fight." Azul cracked his neck once more before shifting his weapon into its rifle form.

"No, my girlfriend chose me and herself because of one thing."

"And that is?" Azul grinned as he wrapped his scarf around his mouth and vanished in a haze of Violet petals.

"What, you run away better?" Flint held his stomach as Azul began to pin ball off the walls to slash of punch the Trumpet user as he growled and spilt into four clones. Azul was blasted away by this hit before reclaiming his weapon.

"OK, you want to play like that, I can play like that." Azul cocked his weapon.

"SHUT UP!" Ruby said before managing to chase Neon into the geysers, Neon was not lucky enough to dodge them as she was knocked into the air before Ruby kicked her into a destroyed wall.

"And Ms. Rose kicks off what seems to be the final part of her fight with Ms. Katt." Azul growled as his ears finally began to hurt from the music before Azul managed to kick the weapon away and followed it with an Aura powered punch that sent him flying out of the match.

"What, our plan to spilt you up didn't- oof!" Neon was slashed into a wall so hard it collapsed on top of her and knocked her out. Azul limped over and smiled.

"And Team RWVBY wins round 2!" Azul and Ruby took their bows as Azul grinned and waved to the crowd before they started to leave.

"HEY!" Azul and Ruby turned to see Flint and Neon.

"That was a great fight, Azul, you tell Weiss that she has some great partners." Azul nodded before trying to pull Ruby away from a hyperactive Neon.

Author notes

 **Ok, I tried my best here, I will be posting the other chapter on Monday since this story is only updated on Monday and Sunday. Until then, lighting wolf out!**


End file.
